


Headlines and Blue Lines

by fairytails, iwriteficsnotstories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is obsessed with Keith, M/M, National Hockey League, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a fanboy, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Voltron, klance fluff, lance has a blog, lance is a writer, pidge loves computers more than life itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytails/pseuds/fairytails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteficsnotstories/pseuds/iwriteficsnotstories
Summary: Lance, an independent sports journalist, finds his love for hockey redefined in the form of newly drafted defenseman Keith Kogane.





	1. Hey, Toronto Doesn’t Suck Anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so we’re just two gigantic Canadian nerds who wanted to combine our love for hockey, with our love for the beauty that is Klance. I hope you enjoy!  
> -fairytails
> 
> If I’m being one hundred percent honest I was shipping Klance before even watching the series (yes, I’m one of those) and I can blame my co-author for that. Seriously, it’s klance klance revolution until we die!!  
> -iwriteficsnotstories

“This is it Lance! This is our year! We’re finally going to do it!”

“Dude, you said that last year, and look what happened to that.” Lance said, unlocking his beat up, bright blue pickup truck.

“Yeah, but this year _I can feel it_. It’s going to happen, I’m telling you!” Lance’s friend Shiro opened the passenger side door, and hesitantly stepped into the truck. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Just get in,” Lance rolled his eyes, “and besides, the Leafs haven’t won for 50 years, what makes this year so different?”

“This year, my friend, we’ve got that kid they drafted from Korea! Everyone’s saying he’s a game changer!”

“How good can he be?” Lance scoffed, aggressively turning a corner, and honking at a dark grey Subaru.

“Good enough to make me think that we might have a chance!”

Suddenly, Lance skidded to a stop, as the Sedan in front of him slammed on the brakes.

“But I’m beginning to think that I might not make it to then.”

Lance glared at him out of the corner of his eye, and proceeded to push the gas pedal all the way down to the floor.

“Is that better?” He smirked.

Shiro held on tightly to the armrests of his seat, and squeezed his eyes shut dramatically.

“Please make my death swift and painless.”

“Just for that comment, I’m going to make sure you suffer like nobody’s ever suffered before.”

“Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

Lance swerved into a parking lot, and hit the brakes violently.

“We’re here.”

***************

Lance and Shiro made their way past the hectic Air Canada Centre security, and into the bustle of the crowd waiting for their favourite team to make their appearance in the first game of the year.

Once they sat down in the stands, Lance pulled out his laptop, and logs into his blog, The Sharpshooter. Lance was an independent journalist, and wrote all about the greatest team in the history of hockey. The Toronto Maple Leafs. Even though they hadn’t won the Stanley Cup in 50 years, Lance, Shiro, and Leafs fans all around the world gathered to cheer on their veteran favourites, and the newest drafts.

Lance let his mind wander to the new draft that Shiro had mentioned in the car. He was from Korea, which was almost unheard of, and was meant to be a ‘game changer’? Lance wasn’t buying it.

He was pulled out of his idle wonderings, by a sudden roar from the legion of fans around him. Through the waving hands, Lance could see the players sliding in to the ice, in the graceful manner that Lance had always admired.

Shiro tapped Lance harshly on the shoulder.

“Dude, what-“

“That’s him, Lance _that’s him_.”

Lance looked to where Shiro was pointing, and zeroed in on number 01, Kogane. So this was the legendary draft? He watched as Kogane glided on the surface of the ice, his movements light and fluid. He was like water, with no resistance or hesitation. It looked so natural, so second nature. Lance was mesmerized.

Lance had watched hockey for a long time, but he had never seen a player look...so _comfortable_ when they skated. The prospect moved along with the other players, going through the same drills and skating in the same patterns. But for some reason, Kogane looked like he was doing his own complete thing.

Lance thought Kogane seemed pretty promising.

Then, the obscenely loud buzzer accosted his eardrums, signalling the end of the warmup, and the start of the first period.

******************

Lance had always loved hockey, but never had he seen a game that had grabbed his attention quite like that one.

The Leafs had actually won. They’d beaten Pittsburgh 4-2. Toronto actually won against a good team. This team wasn’t the same team as last year, no. Kogane wasn’t on the team last year.

That kid was something else.

His play making skills were incredible, his passes always ended up where they were meant to. And if his assist didn’t follow through, he was able to steal the puck back with ease. The other team couldn’t stop him, Kogane was just too fast.

Lance had seen his fair share of draft picks. They’d all been boys from small towns who’d dreamed of playing in the NHL ever since they were little. They were stuck on a hopeless team and they slowly, slowly gained the experience to become a noticeable player.

Everyone had already noticed Keith Kogane, though. They noticed him and they loved him.

Kogane was already a fan favourite, Lance could tell. He knew it when the Korean scored his second goal and the crowd went absolutely nuts.

Lance has been to practically every Leafs game in the the ACC. But he’d never felt such strong energy amongst the crowd. He’d never heard them chant a name so loudly, either.

It was arguable that the crowd loved him simply because he scored twice in his first ever NHL game, but that definitely wasn’t the cause. This new kid brought new promise, and a new team too.

Lance had high hopes for this one.

******************

**It’s a Ko-‘Game Changer’ for the Leafs**

  
_Last night, the Toronto Maple Leafs debuted the season with an impressive 4-2 win over the Pittsburgh Penguins._

_The boys started strong right out of the gate, with their first goal scored by number 01, Kogane, within the first 10 minutes of the first period._

_Kogane was newly drafted this season, from the South Korean farm team. I first heard of him from a friend of mine, harassing me about how this kid is our best chance to win the cup, and at first I was skeptical, but I gotta tell you, now I’m a believer._

_The way this guy skates is incredible, you could watch him alone for hours, and never get tired of it. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him for the entire game, and I wouldn’t want to. Watching him made me remember all the reason that I loved hockey._

_After the initial first goal, Reilly scores the second goal, with 30 seconds left in the first period, and then Kogane scores again shortly after, in the second. He receives a pass from Matthews, and threads his way through his opponents, all the way to a shot that he managed to make look almost easy._

_Unbelievable!_

_To be completely honest, he’s so good that I kind of hate him for it. Is it even legal for someone to come into the league, and blow all the competition away like that?_

_Nevertheless, with the help of Kogane, it’s no wonder the Leafs now hold such an impressive victory under their belts._

_The game is finished by an open net goal by Nylander, rounding the score out to the final 4-2._

_While the Leafs did let 2 goals slip, upcoming star Kogane managed to rescue the game, and push his team to victory._

_Now, I am certainly looking forward to seeing him play again, and everything he may bring to the table in the future._

Lance McClain  
The Sharpshooter


	2. Lance is Totally a Fanboy

“¡Hola mis amigos! It’s a beautiful day, for today, ya boy just witnessed history. _History_ I tell you.” Lance cried, throwing open the door to his and Hunk’s shared apartment, revealing the congregation of Hunk, Pidge, and Matt.

Rolling her eyes, Pidge drawled, “What happened Lance, did Mean Girls 2 finally come out?”

Glaring and taking a deep breath, Lance spat, “Ok, first, Mean Girls is the best movie of all time, and totally deserves a second movie, so don’t even joke about that. Secondly, _no_ my news was that the Leafs won! And that new kid they brought up from Korea was freaking amazing! You should have seen him, _oh my god_ I should have video taped it! I’m so stupid, why didn’t I think of that!”

He then noticed Shiro eyeing him in a mildly concerned sort of manner.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Shiro laughs, “it’s just I haven’t seen you so passionate about... anything, for a long time! It’s cute, you’ve got a celebrity crush!”

“I do not!” Lance yelled defensively, while flopping on to the couch next to Hunk. “He’s just a really good player! Tell me the truth, have you ever seen anything like that before?”

Shiro was silent for a moment.

“I guess not.”

Lance smiled, “See? Ya boy’s always right.”

Then, Pidge had the complete audacity to look directly into his eyes, and say, “If you refer to yourself as ‘ya boy’ one more time, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to refer to yourself as anything ever again.”

“Well, that’s terrifying.”

“Sorry man, she’s all grumpy because she didn’t sleep at all last night, trying to study for her Physics exam,” Matt explained.

“Ughhhh don’t remind me, I’m here to take my mind off of it.”

“Well then in that case, let’s begin. What are we playing tonight?” Lance asked.

“Monopoly.” The group chorused, grinning.

Every week, the group has ‘game night’ together, rotating houses, and rotating games. They hadn’t played Monopoly in a while, because the last time they had, it had gotten rather... violent.

“Really? Is that a good idea?” Lance asked nervously.

“This could make or break our friendship.” Hunk states solemnly.

“Let’s do it.”

*************************************

Everything was chaos.

Hunk sighed as he pushed the table upright. “Pidge, did you really have to flip the table?”

“Yes. How the hell did Shiro win?!”

Shiro shrugged. “It’s all about _supply_ and _demand_.”

“ I don’t think you even know what that means.” Pidge mumbled grumpily.

“I think a couple hotels fell through the floor vent.” Lance reported from across the room.

“And whose fault is that, Lance?” Matt glared.

“Yours, for making your face so stupid looking.” said Pidge.

“Thank you Pidge!”

“See Pidge, what was really stupid was you buying all the railroads from Lance.” lectured Shiro. “Two thousand dollars wasn’t worth it.”

“It was a good idea at the time.”

“Money moron. Pidge has always been bad with money. Whenever she gets even a dollar she spends it right away.”

“That is not true!” Pidge exclaimed indignantly, pelting Matt with small red hotels.

Shiro pulled the box away from Pidge, shaking his head. “Just, no.”

“Hey guys,” Hunk called from the front door, tugging his winter boots on. “Maybe we should all head home.”

“We live here buddy!”

Hunk froze, wide eyed. “Uh, right. I knew that.”

Eventually, after Hunk had pulled off his boots, everybody else began to put theirs on, and it was just Hunk and Lance left in the apartment.

“Want to show me that article you wrote earlier man?” Hunk asked Lance.

“Yeah, sure. I think you’re going to be impressed. I might even say it’s one of my best works!”

The boys sat on the couch, and Lance flipped open his laptop.

Hunk scrolled through the word document while Lance tapped his foot anxiously. “Dude, I thought you were writing about the game today?”

“Uh...I was?”

“All you wrote about is that Kogane guy.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hunk set the computer in front of Lance. “Point out any section that doesn’t include Keith.”

Lance scanned the page desperately, just to prove Hunk wrong.

However, there was no such section.

“But Hunk!” Lance cried, looking for excuses. “He _is_ the team. Today’s game was all about him!”

“Lance...is it because he’s cute?”

Lance huffed. “Who do you think I am? That I would only recognize true talent and amazing potential in a cute boy? No Hunk, this guy could have a mullet and the pastiest skin in the world for all I care, but he’s incredible on the ice.”

Silently, Hunk turned the computer back toward him, this time with a picture of Keith Kogane displayed on the screen. “Rate him on a scale from one to ten.”

Lance gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. “Jeez Hunk, are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Give me a warning next time!”

“The scale, Lance.”

“Dude, this guy’s like a twelve!” Lance exclaimed, leaning closer towards the computer screen.

Keith had long black hair, which was, no joke, a mullet. Yet somehow, it was attractive? And his _eyes_. They kind of looked purple, but that was unlikely, so maybe dark blue, or grey? Either way, they were actually beautiful, with thick black eyelashes framing them perfectly. He had dark eyebrows, and a heavy set jaw, which made it immediately apparent that he was a hockey player. He was freaking _perfect_.

“Wait, so you honestly had no idea what he looked like before just now?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded, eyes still glued on the screen.

“Wow, and you just fell in love with him by watching him play?”

“I didn’t ‘fall in love’, Hunk. I fell in...interest.”

“Fell in _interest_.”

“Yup.” confirmed Lance, nodding his head adamantly.

“Interested in being his boyfriend, maybe.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Can you just edit the article? Can I upload it or not?”

“Of course you can’t, it’s clearly focused on Keith!”

“But Hunk! It’s how I feel!”

“Whatever man, do it then! Don’t blame me when people call you a fanboy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for being so patient, we honestly didn’t think that anyone would read this! But we were so surprised and pleased with the response we got, and there will definitely be more chapters coming up! So, thank you all, and enjoy!  
> -fairytails
> 
> Hey fandom! We really didn’t expect this fic to get noticed, so we appreciate all the positive reviews.  
> I had a business test last week that was all about supply and demand. Pretty sure I failed, help me Shiroooooo  
> -mckogaine


	3. Toronto Sucks but Keith Doesn’t

“I’m sorry Lance, I can’t make it, Adam and I are having dinner with his family tonight!”

 

“But I don’t want to go alone!”

 

“Lance, I really can’t. If you really don’t want to, just don’t go.”

 

“Shiro, that is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito.”

 

“I need new friends.”

 

And the line went dead.

 

“ _Rude_.” Lance thought to himself, putting his phone back into his pocket.

 

Lance grabbed his laptop and headed out towards his car, dreading watching the game alone.

 

The Leafs were playing Boston, so it was going to be a really good game. Especially considering that the Bruins kicked Toronto’s ass last season.

 

The Leafs would give their hundred percent, meaning Lance would have to pay extra attention.

 

Just incase Marchand decided to lick someone.

 

Having Shiro there with his perfectly lined eyes would’ve been helpful in catching any background action. But no, Shiro had obligations.

 

After a few minutes of trash talking Shiro in his head, Lance swerved into the ACC parking lot. Unsure of which entrance he normally entered through (Shiro would know), he chose the one closest to him.

 

“ _This looks completely wrong_.” Lance thought to himself, looking around. “ _I guess I’ll just keep walking? Do I know the way?_ ”

 

Within seconds, Lance was completely lost.

 

Eventually, though, he managed to find his section and all but threw himself into his seat. He stood up quickly when he received glares from the people around him, realizing that they were in the middle of the national anthem.

 

When the game started, Lance was immediately overwhelmed. There was hitting and checking on both ends of the ring, and he couldn’t even find the puck. He typed frantically on his computer, taking note of Debrusk not being called for tripping.

 

Unfortunately, Boston managed to score first. Bergeron and Carlo made some fancy passes from behind the net and got right past Anderson.

 

The score remained zero to one for the first two periods. Lance had stopped typing by then, his laptop half closed on his lap. The only thing stopping Boston from scoring twenty more goals was Anderson, and he was starting to get sloppy.

 

Finally, just as Lance was sure the game was as good as over, Kogane received a punch to the jaw.

 

Lance leaned forward in his seat along with the fans around him as Zdeno Chara skated away innocently, waiting for the call from the refs.

 

After a few seconds the fans around him started to yell, Lance immediately forced his laptop open, waiting to watch what happened next.

 

He watched as Kogane pushes himself off the boards, skating quickly across the rink and shoving Chara between the shoulders. Chara fell forward and attempted to trip Kogane with his stick, but 01 managed to avoid it before the whistle is blown.

 

Almost instantly, the arena irrupts in anger, fans watching angrily as the ref puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and starts guiding him towards the penalty box.

 

Keith ducked under the ref’s arm, and Lance watched Keith’s annoyed face as he started to argue.

 

Kogane looked pissed, and while he couldn’t hear him Lance was pretty sure he was yelling.

 

He guessed the ref had had enough because he turns away from the angry hockey player and gestured at Mike Babcock, who yelled something at Keith.

 

The player dropped his stick on the ice and made his way towards the locker room.

 

“What?!” Lance exclaimed, turning to the guy beside him. “They’re kicking him off?!”

 

“I guess?” The guy answered. “What a load of bullshit.”

 

Lance agreed with a huff, and turned back to the ice to half heartedly watch the remaining fifteen minutes.

 

When the game finished zero to two, all the Leafs fans stormed out of the Air Canada Centre. Lance hung back, already starting the draft of his article on that night’s game.

 

“What were they thinking?” thought Lance. “Sending Kogane off like that. Wasn’t even the guys fault.”

 

Right before he started to pack up his things, he spotted a dark, angry looking figure stomping up to the Leafs’ bench. Lance stood up slowly, as to not attract attention to himself (for the first time in his life), to get a better view. When the figure turned to pick up what appeared to be a hockey stick off of the bench, he realized it was none other than Keith Kogane.

 

Keith stared at the stick in his hand for a moment, and then lifted his head to the stands, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed Lance, the last person still there.

 

Their eyes locked, and Lance began to panic.

 

“ _What the hell?! He’s just staring at me? What do I do? Should I wave?_ ” The awkwardness consumed Lance, and apprehensively, he raised a hand.

 

Keith seemed to snap out of whatever had him so lost in thought, and continued his angry rampage out of the arena.

 

**************************************

**Kogane penalized for hitting Chara’s fist with his face**

_Absolute. Bullshit._

_That’s all I can say to describe this game. Complete and utter bullshit._

_For one, the calls in this game were brutal. I don’t know where they found these refs, but they need to either be fired immediately, or go to their clearly overdue eye exams._

_They were clearly biased towards Boston, and they missed about a million unfair hits and plays._

_What really bothered me though, was the call against Kogane. Chara OBVIOUSLY hit him first (and a punch at that, what a dirty play), and Kogane was only giving him what he deserved! And after that, when Chara tried to trip him (which last I checked, was illegal), the refs chose to ignore that too! It was a blatant attack on Kogane, and quite frankly, I’m disappointed that Babcock didn’t fight harder for his star player. Disgraceful._

_Toronto played terribly tonight, end of story. I don’t think offence even showed up for this game, and Reilly could have totally prevented that first goal from happening!_

_Honestly? The only player on the team that tried was Kogane._

 

_Lance McClain_

_The Sharpshooter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’alllllll. Sorry for the long break, education’s a bitch. I guess hockey season is over but the gay season is still going strong am I right?! I mean, Adam??? Where’s he been all my life???  
> -iwriteficsnotstories
> 
> Hey dudes (or non-dudes), sorry for the million thousand years its been since the last update, but hopefully you enjoy this? Also we added Adam, who is a true blessing to my life, praise Dreamworks. Also I’m really sorry for all of the memes, but you know I had to do it to ‘em (sorry). I was just feeling it today? Enjoy this, and hopefully there will be more soon!  
> -fairytails


End file.
